In commercial building construction, it is normal practice to apply dry wall plaster or equivalent paneling to stud frames forming interior walls. Normally the stud frames themselves will carry fixtures such as electrical outlet fixtures at periodic points along a wall surface. In thus affixing a dry wall plaster panel or even a wood panel, it is necessary to provide a cut-out in the panel to provide access to the fixture in question.
Normally, appropriate measurements are taken of the horizontal and vertical position of the fixture on the stud frame and then corresponding measurements are made on the panel and an appropriate opening is cut out from the panel corresponding to the outline of the fixture.
The foregoing operation is somewhat time consuming. Moreover, unless exact dimensions are taken, the cut-out in the panel may be slightly out of registration with the fixture after the panel is in place with the result that the entire panel is wasted and the operation must be repeated with a new panel.